


So the Sore Tush Was Worth It?

by ThanagarianAmazon



Series: DragonSwanQueen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Romance, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanagarianAmazon/pseuds/ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: Zelena thinks her sister is overdue for a vacation and suggests a short weekend trip for the two of them. But what kind of souvenir will Regina come home with and what will Emma and Maleficent's reactions be when they see it?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
Regina always prided herself on her composure when she was the queen.

  
Even as the mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills always kept a classy and elegant composure at all times. Her hair never had a strand out of place, her clothes were never wrinkled, and her makeup very rarely smudged...and Zelena could not figure out why.

  
"Why do you always look like that?" she asked one day as she was having lunch with her sister in her office.

  
"Like what?" Regina scrunched her brows as she reached for her water bottle sitting on the table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

  
"Like you're trying to impress people. It's not like anyone would think less of you if you wore jeans outside of your house every now and then."

  
"I'm the mayor, Zelena. It's expected that I look presentable for the town. Besides," she shrugged, "these pants suits are nothing compared to the dresses I wore in the Enchanted Forest. Some days I wonder how I ever survived the heat back then."

  
"But that's my point, Sis. You're not the queen anymore. It won't matter if people see you walking down the street on the weekends wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt. I get dressing all professional for the office, but even on your days off, you look like you're ready for a meeting. You should allow yourself to relax as much as possible on those days." This was not the first time Zelena had mentioned that she thought her sister worked too much, even though most of the time it fell on deaf ears.

  
"I relax just fine thank you. That's what I have Mal and Emma for," Regina smirked as she closed her now empty salad container.

  
"When was the last time you did anything to relax that didn't start off with a movie night or a trip to Granny's?"

  
"I like having movie nights and going to Granny's with my family."

  
"I know you do Regina. I'm just saying doing something a little different could never hurt you."

  
Regina sighed, it all actuality, she had thought about dressing more casual for the weekends. She had done so occasionally when Henry was younger, but for the last several years she was never seen outside of her home wearing anything other than pantsuits or pencil skirts.

  
"Maybe you have a point," she mumbled under her breath.

  
Zelena smirked at her small victory only to receive a playful scowl from her younger sister. "Listen I had an idea. How about you and I go away, perhaps to Boston, for a couple days? Just a little sister holiday to relax and have a little fun."

  
"Not that I don't like the idea of spending time with you Sis, but what has you wanting to go away all of a sudden? Belle upset with you over something and you're trying to get away?"

  
"No," now it was Zelena that scowled at her sister's smirk. "I just thought it'd be nice. You worked all through last weekend to meet that bloody deadline and have worked every day since. And I start that new job at the jewelers next week. This weekend would be the perfect time for us to have some fun that we both deserve."

  
Regina bit her lip and the redhead could tell she was thinking it over, "I don't know Zelena. The only times I've ever left Storybrooke was when I went to adopt Henry when I went with Emma to find Lily," she did not bother to bring up the part her sister played on that trip as well. Both sister's hated thinking about the days that they were enemies, "and the last time I left town ended with me splitting myself in half."

  
"Yes, and wouldn't it be nice to go away and not have to worry about kids or having to stop any travesties. Come on Regina, please? It'll be fun!" Zelena leaned over and batted her eyelashes at the brunette.

  
"That doesn't work when Emma tries it and it won't work with you either." Regina giggled her sister's pout. "But, I'll think about it."

  
Suddenly, Zelena smiled widely as she gathered her things, "I'll take that as a 'probably.'"

  
Regina rolled her eyes before giving a soft smile, "I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow when I decide."

  
"Perfect," Zelena leaned over to kiss her little sister on the cheek before she stood up. "I'll be waiting. Love you," she called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

  
"Love you too," Regina said just before her sister closed the door.

  
She looked over at her desk where a four-inch stack of files was waiting for her. She had to read through all of them and then prepare for a meeting before she would be able to go home for the night. Perhaps her sister was right. It would be better to relax now than to burn out later.

  
Regina took a deep sigh before standing up and heading over to her desk.

  
DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

  
Emma and Mal were waiting for their lover to get home from yet another late work night. With Henry staying at his friend's house that night, the two were alone in the house.

  
They had gotten a text from her earlier telling them to have dinner without her since she probably would not be home until 8:30 or 9:00.

  
Maleficent was reading as she sat on the chaise lounge in their room. With every page turn, she would glance down to the floor where her blonde lover was in the middle of her nightly routine of 100 push-ups.

  
"I can feel you watching me, you know?" Emma took a moment to look over her shoulder with a smirk.

  
"What can I say, Kitten? You are much more entertaining than any book," Mal marked her spot before laying it beside her on the seat.

  
She shifted off the lounge and onto the floor beside the sheriff. When Emma pushed herself up again, Mal stretched over to place a kiss on the back of her lover's neck. She reached around to drape one arm around the front of Emma's shoulders and the other one around her back. The edge of her hand barely touching her lover's breast. She continued to place kisses on Emma's neck, making small love marks on the sheriff's pale skin.

  
Emma moaned, "This is not helping me get my workout done." She looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk.

  
"Trust me, Kitten, you can afford to skip a day," Mal quickly moved and ducked under Emma's still outstretched arms to crawl under her so that she was looking up at her lover. The dragon then pulled the sheriff down on top of her.

  
Emma laughed before giving Maleficent a very deep, loving kiss.

  
And that's how their lover found them.

  
"Well, at least you two are having a good evening," Regina said as she walked into the room. She went over to the edge of the bed and fell down face first on top of it with a grunt.

  
Both blondes immediately pulled away from each other when they heard the stressed tone.

  
"What's wrong, Poppet?" Mal asked as she and Emma made their way over to the bed and lay down on either side of Regina. Both of them laid on their sides and turned to face the brunette as they ran their fingers through short dark locks.

  
The mayor sighed at the contact and slowly turned around to lay on her back, "It's just been a long few weeks. And my final meeting today ran long because apparently, it takes Sidney over an hour to thoroughly explain why the paper needs new equipment." Her eyes stayed closed as she spoke while her lovers continued to run their fingers through her hair.

  
"Why didn't you just tell him to shut up and leave?"

  
Regina sighed again, "Honestly, Baby? I was too damn tired. I knew he would put up a fight over not being heard and I if he started that I probably would have done worse than trap him in a mirror."

  
"Want me to go arrest him for being annoying?" Emma asked with a smirk.

  
Regina finally smiled and gave a small chuckle, "That would be nice, but I'd rather not have to fill out a report about your abuse of power," she gave Emma a quick kiss. "I'm just so damn tired," she repeated miserably.

  
"We tried to get you to take a day off last week, but you still insisted on pushing yourself," Mal mumbled knowingly as she waved her hand to change Regine out of her pantsuit and into her favorite pair of yoga pants with a cotton t-shirt and her feet left bare.

  
"Thank you, my cariño," Regina sighed as she snuggled further into her hold as Mal placed a kiss on her head. "Perhaps Zelena has a point."

  
"About what, Angel?"

  
"About relaxing for a couple days. She came by for lunch and asked if I would like to go out of town this weekend. Just like a little mini-vacation for the two of us. She thinks I'm overworked and need to be somewhere without pantsuits or paperwork."

  
"What did you tell her?" Emma asked as she leaned her head on her open hand, looking down at her lovers.

  
"That I would think about it," Regina said simply.

  
Emma's and Mal's eyes met, both thinking the same thing.

  
"Well, she's certainly right about you needing to rest, Poppet. It would be good for you to get away for a few days."

  
"Yeah, and you and Zelena deserve to have a little sister time together."

  
"Are you two trying to get rid of me?" Regina asked with a playful smirk.

  
"Not at all," Emma smiled as she leaned down kiss Regina briefly as Mal tightened her hold on her, "We just agree that you are waaaaay overdue for a little R&R."

  
"The town can survive without its resilient mayor for a weekend, Regina," the dragon gave Regina a kiss of her own. "Besides, if you keep going at this rate you're liable to pass out from exhaustion."

  
The brunette sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

  
"We are right, Regina. Look, there's no big baddie running around at the moment, everything is running smoothly, minus my mother getting into a slight altercation with a drunk Leroy for egging my dad's truck," she paused as both her lovers giggled at that part, "and the two of us are more than capable of looking after Henry for a couple days."

  
"Go with your sister Poppet. It will be good for both of you."

  
Regina stayed quiet for a few more moments before she finally nodded, "I'll call her in the morning and tell her I'll go."

  
"Good," Mal spoke as both she and Emma kissed Regina on her forehead, "Now, where will the two of you be going?"

  
"Boston."

  
"If you guys go see a Sox game without me I'll be pissed."

  
The brunette giggled, "I'm sure she and I can find some other ways to entertain ourselves."

  
"Good," the sheriff smirked.

  
Maleficent shook her head, amused by the other blonde. She turned her attention back to Regina and ran her hand through her hair again, "Have you eaten?"

  
Regina nodded, "I conjured up something before that last meeting."

  
"Good. Then how about, the three of us retire a little early tonight and enjoy a nice long bath?"

  
"That sounds heavenly," Regina practically purred.

  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma excitedly jumped off the bed and held her hands out for her lovers.

  
As the sheriff lead both of them into their on-suite, Regina finally felt herself starting to relax at the thought of spending the night wrapped in Emma and Maleficent's arms.

  
DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

  
Regina woke up and groaned at the sunlight that streamed through the curtains of her and Zelena's hotel room. She quickly turned from her side onto her stomach to hide her eyes in her pillow.

  
How her sister had convinced her to try jello shots, she'll never figure out. She groaned again as her head pounded with her hangover.

  
Slowly she raised her head back up to turn towards the bed closer to the window. As the brunette squinted at the sun she saw her sister was still asleep with a puddle of drool coming out her mouth.

  
Despite the pain in her head, Regina smiled. Zelena was right, it had been a fun trip. The two sisters had shopped, seen some of the sights that Emma had recommended, and they laughed almost nonstop. It was the first time that the sisters had so much time to themselves, and they loved every single second of it.

  
Regina almost regretted that they would have to leave for home in a few hours. However, her smile widened at the thought of seeing her lovers and son again.

  
As she gently slid out of the bed, while still on her stomach, she realized that she was still wearing the tight jeans and tank top she wore to the bar that night. _"I'm never drinking again,"_ she thought to herself.

  
She grabbed her purse and got an Advil out and quickly swallowed it, hoping it would kick in soon.

  
Regina took a step over to her sister's bed. There was no need to wake the redhead yet, especially since it ensured that the younger sister would definitely get to shower first.

  
The brunette reached for the blanket that had slipped down to Zelena's waist to pull it back up and tuck her sister in. She paused, however, when the blanket got just below the redhead's shoulder.

  
There, sticking out from under Zelena's tank top was a large white bandage.

  
"Where the hell did that come from?" she mumbled quietly. Her memories of the previous night were rather fuzzy after her first few shots. Regina leaned down some to get a closer look at the bandage and was relieved not see any blood underneath it.

  
With a shrug, Regina straightened back up, she'd just ask Zelena if she remembered what happened when she woke up. She finished pulling the blanket up and kissed her sister lightly on her head before leaving the Advil bottle by the redhead's bed.

  
As she turned and walked towards the bathroom she felt a slight burning on her backside, where her tight jeans were rubbing against her. Regina reached around to rub the area, but as soon as her hand put pressure on the spot she flinched from the pain.

  
More confused than ever, Regina walked into the bathroom and removed her jeans and panties. Turning her back to the mirror, she looked over her shoulder to see a white bandage, just like Zelena's, on her right butt cheek.

  
"What the...?" she spoke under her breath as she reached to peel the bandage off. As she saw what the cloth had been covering her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

  
She turned her head back around placed her head in her other hand as she thought to herself, _"How the hell will I explain this to Mal and Emma?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
"Stop grinning," Regina sneered as she drove her and Zelena across the town line.

  
"I can't help it," Zelena laughed, "I've never seen you this nervous. Are you really that worried about their reactions?"

  
"Are you really not worried about Belle's?"

  
"Oh, I know exactly what her reaction will be," the redhead smirked. "Let's just say I'm in for a very fun night."

  
Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't think either of them will hate it, but just think that it's silly. It's not like this is something I normally do."

  
"It'll be fine, Sis," she said as Regina pulled up outside her house. Zelena looked at the brunette, her face finally showing some worry, but for a different reason. "You're not regretting this trip are you?"

  
Regina softened at her sister's uncertain voice, "Not at all. Weird decision aside, it was a wonderful trip and you were right. It felt really nice getting away from the town for a little while."

  
"So the sore tush was worth it?" Zelena smirked.

  
The mayor let our a full laugh, "Totally worth it." She leaned over to her older sister and kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

  
"You're welcome," the redhead returned the hug and kiss. "Now I better go. It looks like I have a couple people waiting for me," she gestured to Regina's window.

  
Regina turned to see Belle standing outside the door with Robyn on her hip. The toddler waved when she saw her aunt and mother.

  
"Go. I'm sure Emma, Mal, and Henry are waiting for me too. I'll call you tomorrow." she said as Zelena opened her door.

  
"Oh, you better call me all right," she smirked. "I want you to describe, in detail, just what their faces looked like when they see that new gem of yours."

  
Regina smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah."

  
Zelena laughed, "Love you."

  
"Love you too."

  
The brunette watched as her sister grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk before running up the steps her house. She dropped the luggage on the porch before reaching for her daughter who she lifted up into the air and then kissed her cheek. After placing Robyn on her hip she reached for Belle with her free hand and kissed her lips.

  
Regina smiled at the sight before shifting her car back into drive. She took a deep breath as she turned toward the mansion. Would her lovers think her new little addition would be sexy or silly? She bit her lip, hoping it would be the former.

  
DSQDSQDSQDSQDSQ

  
Regina took a deep breath before opening the front door to the mansion. As she stepped inside she called, "I'm home!" She smiled when she immediately heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

  
"Hey, Mom!" Henry went straight into his mother's arms and hugged her. "How was the trip?" he asked as he pulled away.

  
"It was wonderful, but I missed the three of you," she turned to her lovers who each had large grins at seeing the brunette.

  
They both wrapped their arms around her at the same time.

  
"We missed you too, Poppet," Mal gave the brunette a soft, sweet kiss.

  
"Yeah, although," Emma smirked as she pulled back enough to look Regina in the eye, "it was kinda nice having more room in the bed for a couple nights."

  
Regina's jaw dropped as she huffed and playfully shoved the sheriff. "Gee, thanks," she mumbled.

  
"Kidding! Just kidding," Emma pulled Regina into another embrace and whispered into her ear, "It was harder for both of us to fall asleep without you, Angel. I'm glad you're home."

  
The mayor grinned, "That's better," she said as Emma gave her a kiss of their own.

  
Mal and Henry both laughed at the other two.

  
"So Mom, tell us everything you and Aunt Zelena did."

  
The next hour was spent with all four of them in the living room while Regina told them all the sights that she and her sister saw.

  
"That's cool Mom," Henry said after Regina had finished. "Did, uh, did you guys do anything else?"

  
Regina smirked at her son. He had defiantly inherited Emma's inability to be subtle, "What do you mean Henry?" she asked teasingly.

  
"Come on," the teenager sighed with a grin, "I'm trying to be polite here."

  
The brunette laughed and reached into her bag, "Yes, we did get to go shopping and yes, I found the new Mario Odyssey game you asked for."

  
"Sweet!" Henry excitedly reached for the game, "Thanks, Mom!"

  
"You're welcome my little prince."

  
Emma leaned over to look at the cover of the game, "Oh, we are totally playing this right now! Go get the Switch kid," she pointed to the cabinet by the TV where Regina insisted the game consols be stored when not in use.

  
Mal leaned into Regina and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder how many children are in this house."

  
"Hey, I heard that! And anyone who has an entire room devoted to a comic book character has no room to talk, Beautiful."

  
The dragon rolled her eyes as Regina and Henry giggled, "Whatever," she mumbled with a smirk.

  
"Seriously though," the boy spoke up, "can we go ahead and play it?"

  
"Of course we can Henry," Regina said as Mal nodded.

  
"Then can you come help me find the case for the other game so I can put it away please."

  
As soon as Regina walked over to help Henry, Mal scooted over to Emma and spoke lowly, "Have you noticed how Regina..."

  
"Kept leaning on her left side as she sat?" she paused as Mal nodded, "Yeah, I know she's got good composure, but it's weird for her to sit in one position for so long. Especially since she didn't look that comfortable."

  
"You don't think she somehow injured herself and is trying to hide it do you?"

  
The blonde's exchanged a worried look, both knowing that would be exactly what Regina would do.

  
They turned towards the brunette when they heard her walk closer, "I think I'll go make us all some popcorn. Do either of you want anything else?

  
"Why don't we come help you?" Maleficent stood up and took Regina's hand.

  
Regina opened her mouth, but Emma stood up and spoke before she could, "Yeah, it's gonna take Henry a minute to hook everything up anyway."

  
Before the mayor could protest her lovers both pulled her by her hands into the kitchen.

  
"Did you two really miss me that much?" Regina asked with a grin.

  
"Yes, but that's not why we came in here."

  
"Are you alright, Regina?"

  
"Of course I am, Mal," the brunette pulled her hands away to walk over to the cabinet to grab a bag of popcorn. "Why would you ask."

  
"Because we noticed how you've been favoring your left side for the last hour. Did you hurt yourself somehow?" Mal said with a hint of worry in her voice.

  
Regina let out a sigh as she placed the bag in the microwave and pushed the start button, "I'm not hurt, at least not in the way that the two of you are thinking."

  
"Then what is it, Angel?"

  
The mayor bit her lip shyly as her cheeks lit up with a deep blush, which just made the blondes more confused. Emma placed her hands on her hips as Mal crossed her arms, yet both stayed silent, waiting for Regina to speak.

  
"Zelena and I, we, um, did something... _interesting_ last night," Regina squirmed a bit as she spoke. She let out a relieved breath as the microwave dinged so that she could turn away from the blondes to get the popcorn out.

  
"Is she hurt as well?" Mal asked, becoming concerned about her friend as well as her lover.

  
"I told you I'm not hurt, neither of us is. We just...did something we wouldn't normally do or at least something I wouldn't normally do"

  
Mal exchanged a look with Emma then they both walked over to stand on each side of the brunette. "Regina you're worrying us, please just tell us how bad it is."

  
Regina smiled softly at Mal and reached to place a hand on her cheek, "It's nothing bad, my cariño. I promise you. I'm just a little...embarrassed," she said with a shrug.

  
"What could you possibly be embarrassed abou..." Emma's eyes went wide as everything clicked in her head, "Holy crap! Did you get a...?"

  
Regina quickly turned and threw her hand over Emma's mouth to stop her from shouting.

  
"Yes," she said with her hand still over the sheriff's mouth, "yes I did and I'll thank you to keep your voice down. The last thing I need is for Henry to find out about this."

  
When Regina finally moved her hand it revealed Emma's huge, excited grin. "Well, tell us what is it? What'd you get?" she asked while practically bouncing where she stood.

  
"What are you two even talking about?" the dragon was now even more confused than she was at the beginning of the conversation.

  
"I promise, I will tell you everything tonight when Henry is in bed and we are alone," Regina quickly poured the popcorn into a nearby bowl before grabbing it.

  
When the brunette's back was turned Maleficent turned her to look at Emma with a raised brow, silently asking her what was going on.

  
Emma still had the large grin on her face as she simply pointed to the flower tattooed on her wrist and then gesturing to their lover's ass.

  
The dragon's brows furrowed for a moment until realization dawned on her. Then suddenly she was sporting a grin equal to Emma's.

  
"Now, I believe we have a game to play," Regina said with the deep blush still present on her face. She then turned and walked out of the room.

  
Emma and Maleficent looked at each other.

  
"Never in my life have I ever wanted to skip out on playing the latest Mario game."

  
Mal laughed as she grabbed the sheriff's hand, "Well Emma, the sooner we get in there and start the sooner we get to see what our love is hiding."

  
"You're gonna play too? You never play."

  
"I'm going to have to have something to keep my mind off Regina's little souvenir."

  
Emma giggled, "Then let's go get this game over with," she said as she and Mal made their way back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
It felt like an eternity to Emma and Mal, as they waited for a decent hour to call it a night and get Regina up to their room.

  
Finally, after hours of playing Mario Odyssey, breaking to eat dinner and more gaming, Henry told them he was heading up to his room to work on some homework before going to bed.

  
As soon as the blondes heard Henry's door close then turned to Regina with expectant looks.

  
"Well, Regina?" Emma spoke first.

  
"Can we see this new masterpiece of yours now?"

  
Regina felt her cheeks heat up again. The last few hours had passed slowly for her as well, part of her was still dreading revealing her tattoo, despite her lovers pleasing grins.

  
"Those pretty pink cheeks won't get you out of this, Angel. Besides, there's no need to be embarrassed. It's just us," Emma placed her hand over the brunette's as she spoke.

  
"She's right Poppet. Why are you so scared to show us?"

  
Regina sighed and shrugged, "I really don't know. It's just...not something I would normally do and if it wasn't for Zelena begging me to try those stupid jello shots I wouldn't have."

  
"Jello shots?!" Emma grinned again as she turned to Mal, "Damn, I wish we were there to see that."

  
The brunette huffed and playfully shoved the sheriff as Mal laughed, "It's not funny."

  
"It kind of is," the dragon argued with a shrug.

  
Regina's face turned a darker shade red and both blondes instantly felt a bit of guilt for making fun of the brunette.

  
Maleficent and Emma leaned in to kiss Regina on her cheeks as they each wrapped an arm around her back.

  
"I'm sorry Regina. I shouldn't have joked, but it would be nice to see you let go a little and have some fun."

  
"Especially if it helps to destress you, Poppet. Do you regret doing it?"

  
"No," Regina mumbled and looked down, "I may not remember actually getting it, but once I saw it, after I got over the initial shock, I thought it was perfect for me...for us. I suppose I'm just...I'm just really hoping that you two will like what you see," her voice got smaller as she spoke.

  
Mal and Emma shared a look before the dragon placed her hand under Regina's chin to make her look up.

  
"Regina, there is nothing you could ever do to make us think less of you, nor could there be anything about you that we would ever dislike. Whatever it is this tattoo could never take away from your beauty, only enhance it," Maleficent made sure the mayor looked directly into her eyes as she spoke.

  
"She's right, Angel. Who cares if you let yourself get carried away one night? You deserved a night of stress-free, spontaneous fun, and we're glad Zelena talked you into it." Emma paused as Regina looked to Mal who nodded in agreement before continuing, "As for whatever tattoo you got, if you like then we will too. And even if it is a bad, which I'm sure it's not, we love you Regina, not your body."

  
Regina sniffled a little as she felt her eyes water. She smiled as she felt her lovers kiss her cheeks again, "Well then," she said as she stood, finally feeling more confident with herself, "I suppose it's time I finally showed you." She reached out for the lovers hands.

  
Emma and Mal quickly laced their fingers with Regina's before standing and allowing her to lead them up the stairs and into their bedroom.

  
As soon as they entered the room the blondes sat on the edge of their shared bed. They looked the brunette with large smiles and excited eyes.

  
"Do you two have to look at me like I'm a puppy about to show you a new trick?"

  
"Considering that we've been patiently waiting since early this afternoon for your little unveiling?" Mal spoke with a smirk, "I don't think you should blame us for being eager."

  
"What she said," Emma agreed with a giant grin.

  
Both meant what they said before, neither cared what the tattoo was, but that did not mean they weren't curious about it still.

  
The brunette rolled her eyes, yet she had a small smile as she began unzipping her jeans. With a deep breath, she pulled her pants down and stepped out of them, leaving her in her black thong.

  
Regina took a step towards her lovers, "Promise neither of you will freak out?" she asked still feeling a small touch of nerves.

  
Emma's large grin was then replaced by a warm smile,"Seriously Regina, we love you. We really don't give a damn what's on your skin."

  
"Exactly," Mal's smirk turned into a smile that matched Emma's, "while we may be curious about it, nothing would ever change what we feel about you."

  
"Especially not something as small as a tattoo," the sheriff said as she and Mal reached for Regina's hands again to give them a loving squeeze.

  
"I love you both too, however," Regina's smirked shyly as she let go of her lovers hands and turned enough so that they could both see the bandage that covered the majority of her right butt cheek, "it's not all that small." She saw both of her lover's eyes go wide.

  
"Drunk or not, if you were able to sit through this big of a tattoo, especially it being your first," Emma shook her head slightly, "I just got a lot more respect for you, Regina." Mal, again, nodded in agreement.

 

Regina laughed, "Thank you, Baby. So, one of you want to do the honors?"

  
Both blondes shared a look and nodded to each other. Emma and Mal reached to gently remove the bandage at the same time. Each of them gasped as the tattoo was finally revealed.

  
On the left side of the tattoo was a swan and on the right was a dragon, looking directly at one another. The way they stood made their necks form a heart, in the middle of which was a regal looking crown with a small jeweled apple in the center of it.

  
"Well?" Regina asked after a few moments of silence.

  
"You were right, Poppet. It does suit us very well," Mal had to stop herself from reaching out and touching the artwork, knowing it would still be very sore to Regina. So instead she stood and pulled the brunette into a kiss, "It's perfect."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really Angel," Emma stood up to give Regina a kiss of her own. "It's incredible, plus it looks absolutely hot on you."

  
Regina blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Thank you. When I saw it this morning I...I loved it. I figured you both would too, but then I worried that I could be wrong."

  
"Regina, how could we look at that and think of anything else besides how much we love you?" Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist.

  
"There was a point in all of our lives where we were alone," Mal spoke up, "a time when none of us believed that true love was possible for us. But look at us now. That beautiful piece of art will be a daily reminder for us all that we have each other Poppet, and that none of us we will ever leave."

  
Regina gave a watery smile and allowed herself to fall into the arms of her lovers, "I love you both so much."

  
"And we love you, Regina," Mal said as she and Emma kissed the brunette again before giving each other a kiss as well.

  
Suddenly Emma started to giggle as they pulled away from each other slightly.

  
"What's so funny Kitten?"

  
"I was just thinking," she looked at Regina, "you are one of the luckiest people in the world to get a tattoo while completely trashed and it actually turns out good."

  
Mal smiled widely while Regina laughed, "Well, I guess Zelena and I were just lucky enough to stumble into the right shop."

  
"Just out of curiosity what did she get?" Maleficent was almost as eager to find out what her best friend's tattoo as she was for Regina's.

  
"Hers is a partially open book with Belle's name on the cover along with a heart and a rose on her shoulder."

  
"So being a mushy romantic is a family trait then?" Emma smirk and then laughed with Regina playfully pinched her.

  
"If you're done teasing me perhaps you and Mal can do me a favor?"

  
"What's that?"

  
"Could the two of you..." she trailed off and turned again so that the tattoo was in the sight of the blondes, "speed up the healing process a bit?"

  
Healing spells were harder to perform when one could not see the area of the wound. Regina imagined Zelena would be over early the next day to ask one of the three to heal her completely so that it would not distract from her first day of her new job."

  
"Of course we can Poppet."

  
Mal and Emma placed their hands over Regina's tattoo and within a few moments, the mayor sighed with relief that the annoying stinging had finally ended. "Thank you."

  
"Not a problem," Mal then got a hopeful look on her face, "Regina? Since you had such an enjoyable time with Zelena, perhaps we could take a small trip together in the summer, just the three of us?"

  
Emma's eyes lit up. She had been hoping for the same thing since the brunette had told them about the trip with Zelena. She always wanted to take the Maleficent and Regina away for a week or so. Just the three of them without having to worry about anything or anyone else.

  
Regina looked at the two and smiled, "I think that's an incredible idea."

  
She let out a small squeal when both of her lovers wrapped their arms around her again.

  
"Yes!" Emma pumped her fist when they separated. She then turned to Maleficent, "Perhaps when we go you and I can get tattoos of our own Beautiful?"

  
"That could probably be arranged," the dragon slid her arm around Emma and kissed her.

  
Regina smirked at them before yawning, "Perhaps we can leave any other trip planning for another day? I'm exhausted."

  
"Aww, but Angel, we haven't gotten the chance to really show you how much we missed you," Emma stepped in close and kissed Regina's jawline.

  
"Nor have we showed you just how much we love this new artwork, Poppet," Mal mirrored Emma and kissed the brunette's neck.

  
Regina moaned, much more awake now, "Well then Baby, my cariño," she grabbed them by the hand and turned so that she could sit on the bed, "what are you waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of the tattoo and the entire story!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
